


The L.A. U.F.O.

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, UFOs, William - Freeform, la ufo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction to the LA UFO incident of recent news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L.A. U.F.O.

The three of them are crowded around the computer. Mulder is flanked by his wife and son. He hits play on the video of the UFO for what seems like the thousandth time.

“It could be aliens or our own government, but it’s definitely some kind of craft. Listen to the sound it’s making.”

When Will looks at his mom, she rolls her eyes, and it makes him smile.

“I dunno, Dad. I think Mom might be right on this one. I’m no expert or anything, but it could be a missile.”

Scully smirks and pats her son’s shoulder.

“I’m going to make lunch. Who wants a sandwich?” She is gone before they have a chance to answer.

“It’s totally aliens, isn’t it? I just know it is,” Will blurts out, once he is sure she is gone.

“That’s what I’m talking about. You really had me going there for a minute.”

“I just like to see Mom happy,” he says.

“Me, too, Will. Me, too. Plus, now we get sandwiches.”


End file.
